It's A Disaster
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: mostly LILEY- A cheating, twisted, love triangle...yeah that's basically it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I thought of this the other night, but I did and I thought I'd write it down. I also debated with myself for awhile if I should post it or not, but Breyton2009 pushed me into it, telling me it's good, so I hope it is lol. Oh and it's a lot more different and twisted then my other stuff...**

**It's A Disaster

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

My whole world revolves around Lilly. I couldn't get enough of her. Every time she walked in the room, she made everything glow. When I was ever sad or stressed, she was there for me within a second. On every date of ours, I was all over her when I had the chance. She was a great kisser. So whenever we were at our house alone, that's when I was all over her again and she couldn't get enough of me either. Thank god it was finally summer, cause we had lots of time together now.

Today was hot outside, so now the two of us were sitting on a park bench and under the shade of a tree.

"Miles I love you so much." Lilly told me as she stroked my hair, while I was leaning my head against her shoulder.

"I love you too Lil." I sighed contently.

"We should do this more often, it's nice. Well besides the heat, it's just nice to sit outside."

"Yeah it is." I agreed in a soft voice. Then once I felt my phone vibrate, I sat up. I looked at the screen seeing it was a text. I tried to suppress a smile, but I couldn't help it. I mean who doesn't smile when they get a new text message?

"What's that, are you expecting something?" Lilly asked suspiciously. Crap, guess I was too obvious this time.

"No uh, it's just a joke between my dad and I. Yeah I'll be right back." I got up from the bench and took a few steps away, then replied to the text._ 'Of course I remember, how could I forget? I never forget. ;)_' The other end of the text conversation? _'U remember our date this Friday?'_

Did I say my whole world revolves around Lilly? I meant part of it. The other part is busy revolving with another amazing girl. I forgot how it happened, but I just can't get enough of her. In a way I guess it's lying or cheating, ok both. But I just can't decide on who to choose. I don't want to break either of their hearts. I know eventually this could end in disaster, but its been going great so far. I just want Lilly to be happy and I want Mikayla to be happy. And I sure as hell am happy with the two of them, separately and secretly, but still happy.

Lilly's POV-

Miley is always so captivating. With anything she does, she makes everything such a mystery and I never know what she'll do next. She can be real spontaneous sometimes and that's what made her so cool, that's why I love her so much. She's such a great kisser and we spent every moment we had together. I don't know what I'd do without her. It was crazy how much I loved her. I don't think I could love anyone else like this.

As soon as Miley sat down she gave me a quick kiss. "Everything fine?" I asked.

"Just perfect." She smiled and kissed me again.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. "Well aren't we popular today." We both chuckled, then I saw a new text message. "It's just a text, one second..." I did the same as Miley and walked a few feet away and responded. _'It was just once! I'll see u on time.' _I rolled my eyes as I sent it. Oh and the other text before this, would make more sense. _'Don't be late again, see ya Saturday ;)'_

Well maybe I could love someone else just like Miley. I just can't help myself though. She is amazing, beautiful, tough, a great kisser and just loves me too. I sort of remember how she walked into my life, but it's a little fuzzy, it was a long time ago. I know it's lying, but they're just so amazing and I can't decide. It's a disaster in a way and the truth may surface some day, but so far so good. Miley is wonderful and so is Mikayla and I couldn't be happier.

As I sat on the bench, I copied Miley's earlier actions and kissed her, smiling in bliss. "Everything ok with you?"

"Yup, just perfect too."

Another evening, another movie night. Oh hell, every night was movie night now that it was the summer. And on this Wednesday evening, we lay next to each other on Miley's bed, our heads propped up on pillows and my head was on her shoulder. After several minutes, the silence was broken by my phone vibrating. Even though a movie was on, neither of us were paying attention anyway, so it was basically silence.

I looked at it and it was another text from Mikayla. _'I can't wait for more ;) luv ya babe' _Such simple words, yet made my insides so hot and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Who was that?" Miley asked.

"Oh, my mom likes to say hi every now and then. You know her." I gave a weak smile, she bought it and her phone went off a minute later. It was a sort of de ja vue moment, from earlier today. Our phones going off right after the other.

Miley's POV-

"Well that was weird. Kind of like earlier at the park." I said.

"I know right?" Lilly agreed.

Although I knew who it was again. I looked and I was right, one new text from Mikayla. I turned away from Lilly to read it real quick. _'Can't wait for Friday cutie! And u know the way I like it ;)' _A small snort escaped me before I could stop it, then immediately I followed it with a sneezing sound and Lilly bought it.

"Bless you. So who was that?" Lilly said.

"Oh it was just...an ad. Yeah I must be on one of those dumb call sheets or something. So, where were we?" I asked, hinting to Lilly to start into position.

"We were just watching the movie until we each got a text..."

"Lilly, that's sort of code for let's make out." I smirked.

"Ok that sounds better. I'm game." She smiled as we moved closer to each other and I pressed my lips on hers. I concentrated on another one of her wonderful kisses. I didn't want to drift into my other thoughts, though I couldn't help but think just a little more.

She was a little clueless sometimes, and that's also another thing I loved about her. Though I still couldn't break my addiction from Mikayla and it was killing me. Its been a long time since she walked into the picture. I loved both girls. It's a disaster.

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of just leaving it as a oneshot, or it could be two. What do you all think? Review! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow apparently this was good enough for a story. I honestly didn't think so, but cool thanks for the reviews guys, you rock. Now I just hope I live up to it all, I'm pretty sure this should do it though...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

Soon enough it was friday evening and I couldn't wait to see Mikayla again. She text me the day before and switched days for some reason. When I told Miley, she was just fine and it fit perfect to switch with her night out on this weekend too.

"See ya Miles. I'll be back late, around midnight."

"What?" Miley turned away from a TV show she was watching and looked over at me. "Oh right, it's friday night. Ok see you then."

"You really don't have too wait up for me you know."

"I know, but you know I always do, so I'll see you tonight." she smiled, then gave me a soft goodbye kiss just before I walked out the door.

It was the usual routine- I go to see a movie every saturday night with her dad, in this case it was friday. And it was just for some time with just the two of us so he could get to know me, at least that's what Miley thought. I'm pretty surprised she bought that too and luckily she only asked me questions about how it went and not him. Her dad normally had dates on saturday, except for this week, which fit perfect for my lie. I had scheduled dates with Mikayla at the same time, so it was working great so far.

As I pulled up to the movie theater, Mikayla was waiting out front. I glanced at her through the window of my car and saw her wink at me just before I turned into the parking lot. I'm not sure what to be mad at more; the fact that she was waiting outside for me when I told her not too, or the fact that she distracted me enough to slow down, and let another car smoothly make its way into the closer space that I was about to get. Now I had to drive to practically the end of the lot.

Once parked I turned off the car, got out and decided to jog through the lot and up to the entrance. She was texting someone on her phone and didn't see me coming. So catching her off guard, I ran into her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Hey you!" I kissed her cheek. Then let her go just as she shut her phone and put it in her pocket within a second. "Who was that?"

"No one important..." she gave me a small kiss. "...now that you're here." We both smiled. "Lilly what happened to when we used to see each other more then once a week? I miss those times we spent together." Mikayla said in a slight wine.

"I know babe, me too. I've just been...busy lately. But at least it's once a week and not less." I smiled, trying to bring up a bright side.

"Yeah true. Ok so what do you want to see?"

"Well we saw a chick flick last time, how about an action? Oh and wait inside next time. You know you cost me that front parking space? I was distracted by that cute little wink and the other car was quick."

She broke in a little fit of laughter as we walked into the theater lobby. Then spoke once she was able to stop. "Hey that's your loss. It's not my fault you get distracted by my beauty." She said, rather cocky.

I smacked her in the shoulder. "Oh very funny well you're the same with me." I countered with a smirk.

As we looked at the sign for movies we decided on an action, then I went to get some treats. After paying for a bucket of popcorn and some boxes of chocolates, Mikayla started walking back to me.

"K the movie starts in 10 minutes. Oh hey, good choice..." She kept talking, but my mind drifted off when I saw someone I dreaded seeing here. This hasn't happened before, but I should've expected it at one point. "...and it's also really good when you pour the whole box of chocolates in the popcorn..." If we just hid behind this wall for a minute, maybe we could avoid, "...oh and here's your ticket Lil, Lilly!"

She snapped me out of my gaze, which I needed. "Oh sorry I uh, I was just-"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" She put a hand on her hip.

"Um...this is my ticket?" I smiled innocently

Mikayla just rolled her eyes and took my free hand. "Yeah and I'll repeat myself when we get in the theater. Lets go." She started pulling me, but I stopped after a few feet. "You ok?"

"Maybe. Well it's just that my..." Should I call him my dad? Yeah who else, cause he's obviously gonna see me here. "...my dad happens to be here with his date tonight." I nodded my head toward the ticket usher. They were standing and talking around there. "What are we gonna do about that?" I asked, slightly panicked.

She looked over there and then back to me again. "You know it's not so bad. Look we can just walk up with our tickets as if we're going into a movie, which we are, then if he sees us I'm a friend from school."

"You don't mind?" I wanted to make sure.

"I really don't, it's ok. I mean he'll probably want to meet me sometime anyway." She shrugged her shoulders as if this was no big deal. She was right, I was a little tensed up over nothing.

"Yeah you're right. I mean his back is facing the usher anyway, plus his date doesn't even know me, so we might be able to slip in. Oh, but lets not hold hands just in case he sees us you know."

"K that's fine, lets go."

The two of us started walking toward the usher and ready with our tickets. Of course to my luck that's when he decided to turn around and walk inside as well. Shit.

"Lilly? What are you doing here? And where's Mi-"

"Hey, it's great to see you tonight!" I said, slightly louder then necessary, but there was no way I was gonna let him bring up Miley, in front of Mikayla. "This is Mikayla just a friend from school. Anyway we've got a movie to get to, so I'll see you later." I grabbed Mikayla by the shoulder and pushed her this time. The guy quickly ripped our tickets, gave us the other half then I walked as quickly as I could into the theater that played our movie. Once I picked a seat near the middle, sat down with Mikayla next to my side, I let out a breath of relief.

"I think that went pretty good, what was the rush though? We've still got like 10 minutes you know." She said.

"I know, I-I just didn't want to keep him from his date, plus we can talk more now." I took some popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth.

"It didn't look like they were in a hurry either. Something wrong?" even though the lights were dimmed, I could see her give me a questioning look.

I finished chewing then answered. "Well aren't you persistent." Mikayla just rolled her eyes "No no, I'm just um... I'm just really excited to see you. Its been a week you know and I missed you." I said and kissed her gently. Thankfully she bought it.

"Yeah you're right it has been awhile." Mikayla smiled, then we talked a little just before the movie started. A little about any updates in our lives. I always had one of course. A really amazing person and didn't want to be kept a secret, but while talking with Mikayla, I didn't tell her about Miley.

Miley's POV-

I don't know why Mikayla switched days on me, must have a good reason though. She's probably got other plans. Anyway, it's finally saturday night and I had most of the night with her.

"See ya later tonight Lil." I told Lilly as I walked to the front door.

"Alright, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Bye." we kissed each other goodbye and Lilly resumed watching TV.

I did this most weekends- I went to late guitar classes at the college near by. It was the worst lie, but Lilly bought it which was good enough. So in truth, I was really with Mikayla the entire evening. We would walk along the beach during sunset. Then go to dinner or a movie.

As I pulled up to the beach, Mikayla ran up to my car just as I was getting out. "Miles! It's so good to see you, it's been forever." she pulled me into a quick hug and then kissed me roughly.

I smiled as I broke the kiss, then started walking to the beach. "You're so dramatic. We just missed last night, so its only been a day." I chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I just thought I'd joke around with ya." We kissed a little more, before walking along the shoreline and watching the sunset.

Dinner was really nice tonight, as we went to a more expensive restaurant. Mikayla insisted on paying and I couldn't say no to that cute face. As well as the bill that I didn't want to pay anyway.

"Thanks a lot for paying for dinner Mik." I kissed her as we walked outside.

"Sure anytime, but it's your turn next week." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah, ok. Look I gotta get home it's getting late, but I'll see you later tonight?"

"You can count on it. And who's house, do you want me to meet you-"

"No, your house, I'll just meet you at your house." I told her rather quickly.

"Why is it always mine?"

"Well like I told you before, my dad's a light sleeper and that's why it's hard for me to walk out sometimes. But better that then him hearing us talking outside. So I think it's safe to just meet at your house like usual."

"Alright Stewart, whatever you say. See you later babe." She kissed me goodbye, then we got in our cars and drove our separate ways.

Oh yeah, whatever I say is right. I like Mikayla so much that I can't get enough of her, so we planned little sneak outs in the middle of the night. But it wasn't just my dad that I had to try and sneak away from, it was Lilly too. Even when she slept in her bed some nights, it was still hard to get past her.

Tonight I did it again though. I stayed up about an hour after Lilly went to bed. Then I quietly stepped down the stairs and snuck out the front door. Luckily Mikayla lived just a few houses down from mine. Now for some more fun. I started walking behind her house and into her backyard. Then, sitting on a bench on the back porch, Mikayla was waiting for me. Her face lit up and she broke out in a huge smile as she saw me slowly walk around from behind the side of the house.

"Hey you have to admit, this time was a fast one." I brought up.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok, I'll give you a point for that. Good job." She smirked and then our lips quickly crashed together in an anxious kiss. After about a minute I broke the kiss for some needed air.

"Wow, lets uh, lets sit down and get more comfortable ya know." I said out of breath. Mikayla agreed with a nod of her head and we walked over to sit on the long bench. "Mikayla I've got a problem..."

"Which is?" She urged me to continue.

"I am too addicted to you."

"And why is that a problem?" She whispered and smirked as she started moving in to kiss again.

"Well for instance this..." I pointed around us, as well as stopping her from kissing. "...has been going on for a long time. I'm tired of sneaking out at night and being so sleepy in the mornings."

"Um, what are you saying?" Mikayla asked slowly as she leaned up to face me easier.

"Oh no, I'm not breaking up with you, didn't mean to come across that way. But what I'm saying is that I want too make these late nights into daytime's. I wanna see you so much, but I don't want to be tired when we get the chance. Even though I'm busy, maybe we could work something out?"

"Yeah these late nights are fun, but you're right they do get tiring. Ok, maybe we can work something out." Just then the porch light turned off, then Mikayla whispered. "Oh shit I think my mom's awake. Hey how about I text you tomorrow and we'll talk then."

I chuckled at her cute and worried look. "Alright I'll talk to you then..." I gave her a goodnight kiss then got up. "...night, love ya." I blew her a kiss then walked away.

The next morning went like usual, Lilly never noticed that I would sneak out, so nothing was mentioned about that. So we continued on with breakfast. Then we decided to go take a walk on the beach. On the way out the door, my phone started ringing. It was Mikayla. Mikayla? Why is she calling me, she hardly ever calls. She said she was gonna text me.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked as we stopped just outside the door.

"Oh um, j-just a friend. You know I'll be back out in like two seconds, just hold on." I told Lilly and walked back inside the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey why are you calling?" I whispered.

"Well honestly, when I went to text you I hit the call button by mistake." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh very funny, but I'm not buying bullshit like that. So why'd you call?"

"Well someone's in a mood this morning." She was caught off guard.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you call rather then text like usual. So what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to hear your voice and suggest that we see each other right in the middle of the day, when no one will suspect it."

"What? That makes no sense."

"Exactly." I smiled at that comment.

"You're funny Mik. Listen I gotta go, but we'll talk later ok?" I said as I started walking out the door.

"Alright cool, by Miley."

"Bye Mikayla." I continued my sentence without thinking. Then within one second after those words, I found myself looking at a confused Lilly, who was sitting on a chair just outside the front porch. She slowly stood up. Shit.

She took a small step forward and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Mikayla?"

"Who?" I said innocently.

"What?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Ok ok, sorry." I put my hand up in defense.

"How do you kn...I-I mean who's Mikayla?" Lilly asked again.

"Like I said before the call, she's a friend. Wait, what do you mean how do _I_ know her? Do _you_ know her?"

Lilly had been acting intimidating and slowly stepping towards me and staring me down. But after this simple question, she stopped and I became the dominate one. Although just by looking at her face I saw the truth. She was staring at the ground now, but I caught a glimpse of a blush which was good enough for me. Although what made this even worse, now it was another disaster in the works.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Peace!**


End file.
